Wild Green Light
by Ififall
Summary: Nate Diaz/Bobby Green Fanfiction. Bobby Green trains with the Diaz Brothers, but can he handle them?


A/N**: MMA **Site** Cage Potato** wrote an Article about my MMA/ UFC fanfiction and this is just my response.

First of all, Thanks to Cage Potato for the mention!

* * *

><p>Just a couple of points. The article said:<p>

"If you'd like more MMA fan fiction, go to this link, **though we can understand if you never want to read MMA fanfic again"**

If I'd written **Straight or Lesbian** MMA FanFiction, would that part in** Bold** have been written?

* * *

><p>Now I get that Cage Potato Staff and fans are going to find my Fiction, <strong>Weird Creepy Funny <strong>etc. But...Mayhem in Stockton isn't that funny. It's got "Funny" parts in there. But it deals with serious issues lol.

* * *

><p>In that story...<p>

Nate Diaz is totally Homophobic, he tortures Miller,

**Miller get's kidnapped, beaten and God knows what else,**

The Diaz Brother's beat up Fallon Fox.

The story isn't a comedy lol.

* * *

><p>Of course it was great that Cage Potato even selected my Stories in the first place. The article was pretty polite and they didn't trash the Stories when they could have. It would have been interesting to read more opinions. But it's surprising in a Good way that they put my stories in an Article, so Thank you<strong>, Cage Potato Staff <strong>lol.

* * *

><p>"You've just beaten Donald Cerrone. What's next for Bobby Green?"<p>

Well ...A Vacation!" Bobby said.** "I wanna go back and do things with my Family and Friends. Want to sit down, relax watch some other fights. I just want to be a part of the UFC Culture. I want to Make some new fans and some new Friends"**

Bobby made new friends with The Diaz Brothers. Well Bobby was friends with Nate Diaz first. It was just innocent stuff like training at first. Then Training moved from Ring mats to another type of work-out...in bed. The Diaz Brothers lived together so Nate could only see Bobby at his flat. Bobby's flat was small and surprisingly tidy. It made Nate wonder if he was involved with anyone else.

But Nate couldn't say anything. He'd look around a couple of Bobby's Boxing Trophies. Then Nate would feel Bobby's arm around his waist. Bobby's Goatee would start to tickle Nate as he kissed his neck. Both Fighters would go to Bobby's Bedroom. Bobby would start taking off his clothes straight away. Nate would wait.

* * *

><p>He preferred it when Bobby lifted up his T-shirt. Nate would wait for Bobby's kisses on his neck and chest. When it came to Sex Nate always made it clear that he would be in control. That night however, they didn't do much. They'd both been training and so Nate treated Bobby to a little Tongue action.<p>

Bobby responded by Spooning Nate Diaz most of the night. Nate woke up to feel Bobby's hands in his pants. As soon as Nate moved his leg Bobby pulled away. Bobby mounted Nate and kissed him.

"Diaz...you awake?" Bobby said.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm..." Nate said, <strong>pretending<strong> to be sleepy.

"I've gotta ask you something...say no. Give me the Diaz Middle Finger if you want" Bobby said.

"K. B, What is it?" Nate said. He turned over, but he couldn't really see Bobby's face.

"I want to train with you and Nick, what do you think?" Bobby asked.

"So that's what you Hand-jobed me for?" Nate said with a Shrug.

* * *

><p>But he asked his Brother Nick about it. Nick had Silva coming up. So he didn't care. That is until Bobby showed up. He wanted to face Nick Diaz at everything. The punching Bag, the Tread-mill, and Wrestling. But Nick was doing a different type of Training to get ready for Silva. But the one thing that stayed the same was Nick's running schedule.<p>

"Nate...it's just us running. Green's gonna hate it" Nick said.

"You've been doing your own shit all day. Bobby's cool" Nate said.

* * *

><p>"If he's slow..." Nick started to say.<p>

"He ain't. I'm telling him he's coming" Nate said. It was a big mistake from the beginning. The Diaz Brothers would run in their usual place. near Wood-land.

GSP always used to train there. The second the Diaz Brother's started running there, the Fat Lazy Tenant had a problem. She raised all kinds of hell, until Saint Miesha Tate turned up and smoothed things over.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Nate asked Bobby. Bobby nodded. They all ran. Bobby did great...for the first <strong>Half An Hour.<strong> It wasn't long before he was wheezing and huffing along on the grass. He stopped to pause hoping the Diaz Brothers wouldn't notice. But as soon as he stopped, he must have made a sound. Because Nate Diaz stopped.

"Bobby...you good?" Nate asked.

"Cause...yeah...I'm just...carry on...I'll catch up" Bobby said.

* * *

><p>Reluctantly, Nate followed his Brother. Bobby tried to catch up. He really did. But it looked like the Diaz Brother were on <strong>Rocket Powered<strong> Trainers. Bobby couldn't catch up to them. It didn't matter how hard he tried. His run turned into a jog. One minute he was looking at Nate in the distance.

He couldn't let Nate Diaz Diaz Down.

Then the next minute, Bobby was on the ground. Nate was above him.

* * *

><p>"Don't move B, it's okay" Nate said.<p>

An ambulance was called and Bobby rested and was diagnosed with Dehydration. Bobby had never been so embarrassed. He saw Nate come into the room. The look on Nate's face made Bobby want to kiss him, but he didn't.

"Shit. Bobby I'll take you back home" Nate said.

"No...it's fine" Bobby said.

"Bobby you ain't going alone" Nate said.

* * *

><p>"Nate, I'm not a kid. I don't want anything from you" Bobby said.<p>

Both Fighters were surprised by Bobby's words. Bobby didn't mean to hurt Nate. He was just Disappointed in himself. He just didn't want Nate to see him like this. In Hospital, looking so weak.** Like a chick.**

"Nate I'm fine. I'm going to call Pettis" Nate looked at him sharply. He couldn't believe what he was hearing Bobby Green was ditching him for Pettis?

* * *

><p>"Why call Pettis? He's such a fag" Nate said.<p>

"Nate just go" Bobby said. He got out his phone. Nate wasn't going to hang around for Pettis. He left. Nate couldn't help but be pissed at himself. He hadn't forced Bobby to run with them.

But Nick Diaz's running was on another level. It had taken years for Nate to be just as fast as Nick, and** even then** sometimes it wasn't fast enough.

* * *

><p>He'd wait for Bobby to calm down. Then he'd call him again. Maybe The lack of water had pissed Bobby off.<p>

But now, with Nick Training and Bobby in Hospital...Maybe Nate Diaz would have to run alone from now on...


End file.
